


Missed Text

by Chelsea072498



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Break The Zone Challange, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 10:16:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20758733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chelsea072498/pseuds/Chelsea072498
Summary: Dean misses a text that could change his relationship with Y/N.Written for the Break the Zone Challenge for 2019. The square was missed texts/calls





	Missed Text

[Missed Texts](https://www.patreon.com/posts/missed-texts-25080559)

_This is another for the BTZ Bingo Challenge. My square was Text/Letter_

Y/N took a deep breath and reached for her phone. She knew if she didn’t do this tonight, she never would. It took almost ten minutes to send the first text. After several minutes, she couldn’t take it and picked up her phone and sent a second text. She stopped herself from sending a third by turning her phone off and going into the library. 

Dean now knew her feelings. He also knew where to find her.

~*~

Dean tried to focus on the beautiful woman in his bed, but his mind wandered to Y/N. He shook himself as the woman’s hands released his erection and began to stroke him. He couldn’t focus on Beth. She was a hunter he had played around with before, but tonight, he only saw Y/N.

“I can’t wait to get that fat cock in my pussy,” Beth purred in his ear. “Are you going to fuck me good, Dean?”

“I…” He didn’t want to. He didn’t want Beth.

He wanted Y/N.

“Dean, are you going to lick my pussy?”

Dean forced a smile. “I can do that, Sweetheart.”

“I want to ride your face.” Beth’s hands moved to her bare breasts. “Fuck, Dean. No one makes me cum the way you do.”

He couldn’t have the woman he wanted, but he needed a release. He pulled her up and winked. “I wouldn’t mind a little pregame snack.”

He heard his phone vibrate but he didn’t reach for it. Instead, he used his tongue to pleasure Beth over and over until she moved down his body and pulled his jeans off, one leg at a time. 

“I’ll suck your cock, but not now. I need to feel you in me.” Beth told him.

Dean flipped her over and pushed in. He moved quickly, his thrusts bringing her over the edge very quickly.

“Fuck, Dean, you feel so good. I needed you to fuck me so bad!” Beth told him.

“Fuck, Y/N. Feels so good.”

Beth suspected before Dean had feelings for the other hunter. “You want to fuck Y/N, Dean?”

“Fuck, I…”

“You want to fuck her? You want to feel her tight pussy around your cock? You want to make her scream your name? You want to eat her out until she’s completely unraveled and out of breath?”

I...yes…” Dean moved harder and faster. “Fuck.”

“Fuck me as hard as you can, Dean. Fuck me the way you would fuck her.” Beth smiled to herself. She knew that Dean would not disappoint. He may not want her, but he would definitely make sure she was taken care of.

Dean felt sick using Beth like this. He closed his eyes and he pictured Y/N. Seeing her sweet smile, imagining her body under his pushed him over the edge.

Beth stood up and dressed. “Thanks, Dean.”

“Beth, I’m sorry…”

“Why?” Beth asked. “I got what I wanted.”

Dean shook his head. “This isn’t fair, or right, anymore. We’re using each other…”

“Yeah, but you never complained before.” Beth shrugged. “Go to Y/N. Tell her how you feel.”

Dean shook his head. “If she sees you leave, she’ll never believe me.”

Beth smiled, this time one of friendship. “Dean Winchester, you may have to actually put some real effort into something.”

Dean laughed. “Y/N would be worth that effort.”

~*~

Y/N made her way back to her room an hour later. She froze when she saw Beth leave Dean’s room. She knew. Everyone knew. She shook as she ducked into her room before Beth could say anything. She saw her phone, face down and turned off on the nightstand. Y/N knew there was no message from Dean. 

Dean had been otherwise occupied.

Y/N climbed into bed and turned her lamp off. She laid in the dark for a few minutes before a single tear slipped from her eye. She should have known that as soon as she was honest about her feelings, something would happen…

~*~

Dean rushed through a shower and saw that Beth was already gone when he returned. He was relieved for a few minutes to himself before he spoke to Y/N. He smiled, pleased with himself and his decision to talk to Y/N.

He heard something and realized that he never checked his phone before. He picked it up and saw the text from Y/N.

He smiled and started toward the door. Just as he reached it, his phone went off again and he saw Y/N’s next text.


End file.
